


Realization

by Golden_Asp



Series: Tales of the IronAgent Kind [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Realization of Feelings, this is soft as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony realizes that he loves Phil.  Oh shit, when did that happen?
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Series: Tales of the IronAgent Kind [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> for notjustmom who bought me 3 kofis! I remember you saying you liked Phil/Tony and it gave me the perfect excuse to write another in the series! THANK YOU!!
> 
> Obviously, these stories are not in chronological order. This one takes place after Wash Away the Pain and before any other where they admit love to each other. One day I'll go through and reorder them in chronological order. Today is not that day.
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony’s head bobbed along to the screams of Black Sabbath, the bass echoing deep in his chest and probably making the arc reactor vibrate. Whatever, if he wanted to blast his music, he could. It was a good day and the reactor didn’t hurt too much.

His hands moved over the holograms in front of him, looking for any irregularities in the design for the next suit. Nothing yet, but JARVIS would go over it with a fine toothed comb.

“Anything, J?” Tony asked.

The music lowered slightly, making Tony roll his eyes as JARVIS responded. “Not yet, sir. You do have a message from Agent Coulson. He said that he is on his way and he is bringing dinner.”

“M’kay,” Tony said, a soft smile on his face.

Becoming friends-with-benefits with Agent Agent had never crossed Tony’s mind until it happened. Phil had helped him through a very rough patch after Afghanistan and dealing with the aftereffects of the torture he’d endured. He never imagined he’d end up having regular and exclusive sex with the man, falling asleep in his arms, being fed by him, and actually becoming his friend.

No, it was more than that.

Oh shit.

Tony dropped his spanner, staring into the middle distance.

Oh holy fuck, he was in love with Agent Phil Coulson.

“Sir, sir, are you okay?” JARVIS asked, his voice steady but a little worried.

“J?” Tony whispered. The music stopped, leaving the only sounds the muffled beeps from DUM-E in the corner.

“What is it?”

“I’m in love with Phil,” he said, eyes wide.

“Well, I love you too,” Phil’s amused voice came from behind him. Tony spun, staring at the man. His suit jacket was gone—probably hanging in Tony’s closet—and the top buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned. He held a bag of takeout from Tony’s favorite restaurant in one hand and a smoothie in the other.

“You do?” Tony whispered.

Phil smiled softly at him and set his burden down, walking the short distance across the floor to Tony. He wrapped his arms around the other man, Tony’s automatically wrapping around him.

“Yes, Tony, I love you,” Phil whispered into his ear.

Tony buried his face in Phil’s neck, a smile on his lips. He wasn’t entirely sure when it had happened, but he loved Phil Coulson and Phil Coulson loved him back. He lifted his head and pressed a gentle kiss against Phil’s lips, both men smiling into the contact.

Tony didn’t think he’d ever felt like this with anyone before, and he couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
